Emil Natas (Earth-616)
Middle Ages The second apparent life of Emil Natas was during the Middle Ages, when he was apparently known as the wizard Diablo Natas. In the year 1313 AD, Diablo used his magical powers to put a small town to sleep, so that he could steal all of its gold. The effected town was discovered by that era's apparent versions of Captain America and Bucky known as Captain Amerigo and Bucky. They confronted Diablo Natas and beat him into submission. Captain Amerigo then forced Diablo to reverse his spell, even though doing so would cost Natas his life. Dying, Natas once more sword vengeance against the two heroes in a future incarnation. Golden Age Whatever the truth may be, the man known as Emil Natas was a criminal who was active in the 1940s and led the Black Gang. According to Captain America, the Black Gang was responsible for mayhem, murdering, and sabotage for "the war enemy" of World War II. Which likely means that Natas was working for the Axis Powers. He legitimately practiced medicine from his office in Rhode Island as a front for his operations. When Captain America and Bucky were called in to break the Black Gang's operation, they captured most of the gang and found a business card for Dr. Natas' office. Suspecting Natas as the leader of the gang, Captain America and Bucky went there to learn the truth. Cap pretended to have a strained shoulder that needed treatment and allowed himself to be shackled to an examination table. Then Natas knocked out Bucky with a chloroform soaked rag and shackled him to the table a table as well. Making his claims that they have all clashed in past lives, Natas then attempted to prove his claims to the two heroes by using a device that apparently probed their minds and showed them their past life memories. After showing the two heroes their last two apparent encounters, Natas then attempted to stab Captain America through the heart. Cap managed to break free, and struck Natas, sending him flying across the room. This caused a bottle of cyanide to knock over and spill into Emil's mouth. Fatally poisoned, Natas swore that he would plague Captain America and Bucky again in a future life before dying. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Natas had a device that supposedly could probe the mind of individuals and show them images of past life memories. However, the validity of this claim is dubious at best. | Transportation = | Weapons = Natas carried a dagger. | Notes = Emil Natas' claims are entirely suspect and unproven. However, the claims that Steven Rogers is the reincarnation of Hercules are obviously untrue, it does not rule out the possibility that Captain America is the reincarnation of a man who was believed to be the Olympian demi-god. Bucky noticed the Emil's last name was Satan spelled backward, however any demonic origins are conjecture at best. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death by accident Category:Egyptians Category:Magicians Category:Suicide Category:Reincarnation Category:WWII Characters